Emerald Tears
by ForlornHope77
Summary: A young, rather immature girl with a troubled past is transferred to protect the Full Metal Alchemist from the recent attacks that him and his brother have suffered. Rated T for language. I suck at summaries, plz review! :


Hey there peoples!Forlorn here, posting up my newest and FIRST fanfiction on this site. I'm not a noob when it comes to writing them, I just haven't posted on this site sweatdrop Anyways, this one might be a one shot, I'm not sure about it. And oh yeah, I suck at summaries too. So yeah --;;; Anyways, read, enjoy, REVIEW! I can't stress that enough! REVIEW! Flames however will be used to feed my furnace cuz right now I happen to be freezing my ass off ;;; but I do appreciate constructive criticism. Now here ya go

Disclaimer: ahem She doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the cha- gets whacked with a golden baseball bat by me  
Me: >:) I do now…biatch….hides body in a closet

NOTE: I haven't watched the anime in a while, so some things might be wrong if they are PLEASE correct me, I can't stand knowing that the story is fucked up. And, some of the context is taken from REAL alchemy, such as (insert spoiler) and some other excerpts. Woap! I really hope you like it! ♥

Emerald Tears

Chapter 1: To Central City

The rain pounded the window mercilessly, seeking to break the fragile glass and invade the peaceful library in which Alex sat. She thumbed through a large thick tome, almost bored. Unconsciously, she brushed back a strand of her short, light brown hair behind her ear, her eyes still following the text in the book. This particular one she'd read five times already, and she was looking for a specific part that she reread every week.

A knock on the door surprised her, causing her to slam the book shut and shoot straight up in her seat. Albert Hughes, her kind grandfather, entered, quietly closing the door behind him.

"There you are. I thought I'd find you here," He said, smiling kindly.

"Really now. Where else do you think I'd be?" Alex replied, smirking and sitting back down, swiftly opening the large book back up and continuing her search.

"Well certainly not outside, in this weather. It's a shame too," He said with a sad smile, looking out the window. Alex looked up from her book with a questioning glance.

"What's a shame?" She interrogated.

"Oh, I was just contemplating whether to send you to visit your uncle for a couple of weeks," He mumbled, his eyes not leaving the horizontal rain outside. Alex's eyes widened at the thought.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" She chanted like a toddler, smiling. Grandpa chuckled and looked away from the entrancing rain at her.

"I know you do, but I don't think I'd be able to drive you to the train station through this weather." Alex pouted, her immaturity level increasing.

"Aw c'mon! It's just a little rain! Pleeeeaaassseee? I haven't been to Central in forever!" She begged, once again closing the huge book.

Grandpa chuckled once again and smiled.

"Alright, if you REALLY insist, I guess we'll leave as soon as you're done packing," He said, turning his back and leaving the room. Alex leapt up with joy.

"Thanks gramps!" She yelled after him as she grabbed three books from her stack, including the one she'd been thumbing through, and left to go pack her stuff in her room.

She threw the books on her bed as she entered her room, clothes from her closet she wanted to pack immediately flying after. _How long has it been now?Three months since seeing Central huh…I wonder if anything has changed. Psh nah, it's still the same old Central…_ She thought as she crammed the clothes in her case, books following that.

Quickly, she changed out of her house clothes into a pair of baggy black pants, a loose black shirt, and a black hoodie following. She combed out her hazel brown hair, the strands of auburn mixing in with the earthy color as the brush ran through them.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror and realized she was missing her accessories. She found her State Alchemist pocket watch on her desk and quickly stuffed it in her pocket after attaching the chain to her pants, the position only allowing the bulk of the chain show. She threw on her studded bracelet and her black sweatband, along with multicolored elastic bracelets following that. As a last detail, she opened her jewelry box and took out the only thing more important that her watch; a necklace with a large emerald in the shape of a leaf attached; her parent's parting gift when the left for Central so long ago…

Looking into the mirror, she decided she was ready, and after throwing some more items into her suitcase, she slammed it shut and head off towards her grandfather's room.

He was standing outside of his door with the car keys in hand, casually twirling them around his index finger. When he noticed that Alex was ready to go, they quickly ran to the car, trying to avoid getting wetter than necessary.

"Hey Grandpa?" Alex asked as he started the car.

"Yes?"

"Fenris can't come, can he?" She asked, her voice pleading.

"I suppose not. I don't know how he'd react to Elysia," Grandpa said as he began pulling out of the driveway of their old country home.

"I'll tell him to leave her alone then. Sides that, he's not evil, he's just a wolf," She said, innocently. Grandpa sighed heavily.

"I suppose. But you best hurry and find him," He mumbled, getting almost a squeal of joy out of Alex as she leapt outside in the pouring rain. Whistling high and sharp, she looked around to see if Fenris was anywhere in site. Almost to the point of giving up hope, she whistled again and noticed a fuzzy looking black shape running towards her in the distance. She smiled and opened the car door as the large black wolf bound into the car, her following after.

"Ugh, he's soaked," Grandpa stated as he began steering the car towards the main road.

"Yeah. That's what rain does." Alex replied, sarcasm plain in her voice. She stroked Fenris behind his ears and he rubbed his head against her warm hand.

The ride there was mainly silent, the only noise was that of the heavy rain pounding the car. Alex had pulled out the book she'd been searching through and continued thumbing when her grandpa interrupted her train of thought.

"So you're reading it again?" He asked, his eyes not moving from the road.

"Mhm," Alex replied, hardly paying any attention.

"What are you looking for?" Grandpa asked again.

"Just the inscription," She said, eyes not leaving the small text of the book.

"Page one hundred sixty five," Grandpa stated out of memory. Alex looked up, baffled for a few moments, before turning the book to said page.

"Ah you're a genius gramps!" She stated when she laid eyes upon what she'd been searching for. He chuckled at the compliment.

"Go ahead then, read it." He urged. She nodded.

_Truly, without deceit, certain, and most veritable_

_That which is Below corresponds to that which is Above, and that which is Above corresponds to that which is Below to accomplish the miracles of the One Thing._

_And just as all things come from this One Thing through the meditation of One Mind, so do all created things originate from this One Thing through Transformation._

_Its father is the Sun;_

_Its mother the Moon._

_The Wind carries it in its belly._

_Its nurse is the Earth._

_It is the origin of all,_

_The consecration of the Universe,_

_Its inherent Strength is perfected_

_If it is turned into Earth._

_Separate the Earth from Heaven,_

_The Subtle from the Gross,_

_Gently and with great ingenuity._

_It rises from Earth to Heaven_

_And descends again to Earth,_

_Thereby combining within it_

_The powers of both the Above and the Below._

_Thus will you obtain the Glory of the Whole Universe._

_All Obscurity will be clear to you._

_This is the greatest Force of all powers,_

_Because It overcomes every Subtle thing_

_And penetrates every Solid thing._

_In this way was the Universe created._

_From this will come many wondrous Applications_

_Because this is the Pattern._

_Therefore am I called Thrice Greatest Hermes,_

_Having all three parts of the wisdom of the Whole Universe._

_Herein have I completely explained the Operation of the Sun._

Grandpa nodded in approval. "Anything?" He asked her.

"Nothing new coming to mind," Alex replied, frowning. She'd thought about that excerpt ever since she read it, and even now she didn't fully understand it. _Whoever the hell wrote it, really needs to think about us who are metaphorically challenged…_

"I don't get it, what is it that they're talking about?" She asked, confused.

"I have no idea lass. None at all," Grandpa replied. Alex frowned. She'd never understand it. No one would. Sighing, she closed the book. The ride continued in silence until the car finally stopped at the train station.

Grandpa turned around, smiling at her, then handing her the ticket.

"Thanks gramps," Alex said, leaning over to give him a long hug.

"It's no problem. I'll be seeing you in two weeks," He said, smiling. She nodded and, grabbing her suitcase, fled out of the car swiftly, trying not to get wet. Fenris jumped out behind her, and after slamming the car door shut and giving one last wave good-bye to her grandpa, the car pulled away. Looking around, she noticed that the train wasn't there yet.

"Great. We get to wait, how exciting!" She said sarcastically as she plopped down in a bench. _At least there's a roof so I won't get wet…_she thought bitterly.

After an hour of waiting, the train came to a screeching halt, and she boarded with a few other passengers from around her area. Next stop: Central City.

Woap. Chappie one be done. PLEAAASSE review I can't build up my skills if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. But no flames Or I'll eat your face. Yep. I'll eat it. Well I hope you guys liked it. If not, tell me how I need to improve. If you just plain hated it, FUCK-YO-COUCH, BITCH-FUCK-YO-COUCH! …… ♥


End file.
